Father's Day
by Chucky Ray
Summary: When Harry Snape and his father start reminiscing about how much fun they used to have together, they plan to have a day where they can relive Harry's childhood by doing the kinds of things that they really miss. However when Snape accidentally pushes Ron and Hermione away, he begins to realize just how much he really cares about them. Episode five in the Friendship Is Magic series
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Father and Son

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Teddy and Heather Snape chanted as their father carried them inside the ice cream shop.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" he chanted back before he set them back down on the ground and took ahold of each of them by their hand. "Now, what kind of ice cream do you want?" he asked them as they just started pointing at each of the different flavors and shouting over each other. That's when suddenly he placed two of his fingers in-between his teeth and whistled loudly causing them to grow silent and look up at him with their mouths gaped wide open.

"Inside voices." He reminded them. "Now calmly one at a time tell me what you want to get. Teddy you're the oldest so you start first." He told him.

"I want to get a hot fudge sundae with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, rainbow sprinkles, and a cherry on top." Teddy said.

"Alright do you want any nuts?" his father questioned him but he just simply wrinkled his nose and made a sickish face while shaking his head. "Alright Heather what about you?" he asked her.

"I think I just want a chocolate ice cream cone." She told him.

"Alright, now are those your final answers?" he asked them as they nodded their heads simultaneously. "Good, now go ahead and find a seat and Daddy will buy your ice cream." He told them.

"But Daddy, I have to go to the bathroom." Heather told him while she started jiggling around.

"Me too!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Well you guys are six years old and almost seven. I think you can handle it for yourselves. The bathrooms are right around the corner. The ladies room is on the left and the men's room is on the right." He told them but Teddy quickly shook his head again.

"But I'm not a man, I'm a little boy." He said.

"Same thing. I just meant that it was for males. Now go ahead and meet me back here when you're finished." He told them as they quickly hurried around the corner when suddenly Mrs. Weasley entered the shop carrying Lottie by her hip. As soon as Lottie saw Snape standing there, she quickly turned her head and hid her face inside her grandmother's chest.

"It's alright Lottie, you know who Mr. Snape is." She told her while planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hullo Lottie." Snape began with a grin. "I thought that she was in a year round preschool." He said.

"Oh she is, but this just happens to be one of her vacation weeks so I figured that I would get her some ice cream. We just came back from the beach." She told him.

"Oh really, my son and his girlfriend just went there." He said.

"You must be talking about Harry then. So far he's your only child to have a girlfriend, but Tobey and Jessie are getting rather close to each other." She said.

"Tobey and Jessie are just friends. Tobey's still way too young to have a girlfriend. But yes I was referring to Harry. He took the day off work to spend some time with Ginny. Which I've got to admit I'm glad that he's taking a break. After all he's a very busy man with church, work, and now his music." He said.

"Well I've just got to say that even though he's not my son I'm really proud of him for all that he's accomplished. And for the way that he Ron and Hermione stepped up to help you raise your children." She said.

"I know so am I. It's been hard ever since Lily passed but I thank the Lord every night for them. They mean so much to me and they'll never have no idea how much I really appreciate it." He told her with a shake of his head. "Although I have to admit that the years just fly by so fast. I remember when Harry was Teddy's age. It just seems like yesterday to me but now he's all grown up." He said.

"Well, maybe you should schedule some father and son time with Harry." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"I'd love to but I'm afraid that he's just too busy." He said.

"If he's not too busy to spend some time with Ginny, he certainly isn't too busy for you. After all you're his father and you deserve to spend some good quality time together." She told him as he grinned at her.

"You're right, as soon as we get back home I'll ask him." He told her as Teddy and Heather both came back from the bathroom and they waited for a few moments before their ice cream orders arrived and he carried them over to a table.

 _…_

Harry opened up the front door and entered the house wearing nothing but his blue swimming trunks. Snape looked up at him and smiled as he carried his car keys over to the counter and set them down. "Hey son how was the beach?" he asked him.

"It was great but I think that we brought more of the beach with us. I have to clean my car out, it's full of sand." He told him. "First I've got to go grab a shower first." He told him as he started to turn towards the hallway.

"Uh hey Harry wait." His father began hurrying after him before he turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?" he inquired. "What's up?"

"Well I saw Mrs. Weasley today and she suggested something very interesting. You see we haven't spent much time together since your mother died and I was wondering if you wanted to pick a day where we could just hangout. You know just the two of us. Like we used to do when you were little." He said as Harry grinned.

"Sure." He replied with a nod.

"I was thinking that maybe we could play some wizard chess, go to the ballpark, and then hit the movies after dinner." He told him.

"Sounds great." He said.

"Are you sure? I mean you're not too old to be hanging out with your old man?" Snape inquired with a smirk.

"No, of course not. Maybe we can do it on Saturday. I can't take any more days off work but I don't have anything going on then." Harry said.

"Alright then Saturday it is." Snape told him with a grin while he watched him turn around and continue walking down the hallway. He couldn't remember looking forward to something and being this excited about it in quite a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Dinner Guests

Later on that evening Harry helped his father start getting ready for dinner. "Hey Harry, there's something I wanted to tell you before Ginny and Jessie show up." He began.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" he questioned him.

"I realize that we're both excited about our day together on Saturday, but please whatever you do, don't tell Ron and Hermione about it." He pleaded with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" Harry wondered.

"Because every time that we want to spend some time alone together Ron and Hermione think that means they can come along to and I can never get another word in edgewise." He explained before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Look, Ron and Hermione are great and you know how appreciative I am of them being here, but when there's six hands reaching into my popcorn bag that's where I draw the line!" he exclaimed.

"But there's only four of us." Harry told him.

"Yes but two of those hands belong to Weasley." He pointed out when all of a sudden the doorbell rang and Harry went to go answer it and Ginny and Jessie were on the other side of it.

"Ah hullo ladies, I didn't realize that you would show up together." He said.

"Yeah I picked up Jessie after work." Ginny told him.

"I just got my license so I don't have a car yet. I usually just apparate." Jessie explained.

"Well come on in, supper's almost ready. Tobey's in his room listening to music. I'll go ahead and let him know that you're here." Harry told them as he held the door open for them before turning to walk down the hallway. Ginny quickly shut the door behind them while Harry called for Tobey and Snape told Eve to turn off the television set. After everyone was seated down at the table they bowed their heads for prayer.

Ginny reached out for Jessie's hand but she just simply shook her head. "Harry, do you want to say grace tonight?" his father inquired as Harry quickly nodded.

"Heavenly Father bless this meal that we are about to receive and the hands that prepared it. Thank you for all of the blessings in our life and all of us being together being able to enjoy it. Amen." He said as everyone else raised their heads and opened their eyes.

"See that's what I love about you most Harry, you just get to the point and get done with it. If the pastor was here he'd still be praying and our food would be cold by now." Ginny told him while she cut up her spaghetti and twirled it around her spoon. Harry stifled a laugh while she scooped it inside her mouth.

"All I've got to say is that Thank God tomorrow is Friday. My boyfriend and I are going out tomorrow night." Jessie said.

"Really? I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Harry said before spooning himself a bit of spaghetti.

"That's because I just met him a few days ago. He's a muggle and does construction work for a living." Jessie explained.

"Wait a minute," Ron began. "you're going out with some bloke that you just met." He said questioningly with uncertainty. "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

"Well yes, but Alan's not a stranger, he's very nice." She told him.

"Does he know that you're a witch?" Ron asked him.

"Well no, but I didn't even know I was a witch until I turned eleven." She told him. "Anyway, I'm sure that once I tell him that won't matter to him." She said.

"How old is he?" Harry asked her while he continued eating his dinner along with everyone else.

"Twenty six." She replied as Ginny placed her hand on top of her chest and started to cough. Then she quickly took a drink of wine to ease her throat.

"Twenty six!? He's almost ten years older than you!" she exclaimed but Jessie just simply shrugged again.

"So? My parents are five years apart." She said.

"That's a pretty big difference." Tobey said. "But as long as he treats you right that's all that really matters." He told her as his father gave him the bread.

"Here son this is the bread, take a slice and pass it along. Eve is sitting right next to you. Do you think you can handle it?" he questioned him as Tobey let out a chuckle.

"I think I can manage it. Just because I can't see any more doesn't mean that I can't do things for myself." He told him as he took the slice of bread and feeling around for the butter knife started buttering it up.

"So Harry, what are you doing this weekend? I already know that you're going to church, but do you have any other plans?" Jessie asked him.

"Uh…" he began.

"He's going to the movies with Dad." Eve blurted out as Harry widened his eyes at stared at her out of complete horror and astonishment.

"What!?" Ron exclaimed. "You didn't tell us that, what movie are you guys going to see?" he asked them.

"The new Austin Powers movie." Harry muttered quietly under his breath glancing down at his placemat.

"Oh I _love_ Austin Powers!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly before she did a mock imitation of him. "Yeah baby!" she cried as Hermione and Jessie started giggling.

"Oh c'mon Ron we should _totally_ go and see that!" Hermione told him as he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that looks pretty good. Besides, you can't beat the concession stand." He said as Harry wiped off his mouth and then slammed his napkin back onto the table.

"May I be excused?" he questioned angrily but before his father could answer him he quickly leapt up from the table and hurried back to his bedroom while his father watched him with concern.

"I'll be right back. Talk amongst yourselves." He told them while slowly rising to his feet and started following him.

 _…_

Harry rolled over onto his side while glancing up at the picture that hung up on the wall. It was of him, his mother, and his father right after he had just turned six years old and he was blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. Harry heaved a heavy sigh before there came a knock at the door. "Harry it's Dad, can I come in for a second?" he wondered.

"Sure." Harry responded quietly while propping himself up with his elbow and resting his head inside the palm of his hand as his father entered the room and sat down beside him.

"Are you alright?" he asked him softly.

"No." Harry told him glancing back down at the carpet.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"It just isn't fair! I was really looking forward to spending time with you this weekend. I mean since Mum died I've never really had much time with you or to myself, and it just isn't fair." Harry told him.

"I know. I think part of the problem is that you're putting way too much pressure on yourself. And your mother wouldn't want you to do that. But you've also got to remember that Ron and Hermione are our best friends. And believe me I know it's hard, but I think they need you to be a little patient with them. They've made some big changes these past few weeks too, and I think it's just going to take some time for all of us to get used to it." His father said.

"I know, but it's just that no matter what I do I can't get used to the fact that Mum's gone. I know that she's in Heaven but I just miss her so much." Harry said with a sniff before wiping away a tear.

"I know, and I miss her too son. I think about her every day and every second of my life. However I also know that whenever I do that, I can usually find her close by." Snape told him as another tear rolled down his cheek before he quickly sat up and threw his arms around him. Snape hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Harry told him with another sniff.

"I love you too." His father told him. "And I promise that one of these days we will be setting aside some time together for just the two of us." He reassured him softly before they broke apart a few moments later and went back to join the others at the dinner table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Surprise

 _A quick note; Just so you know, I decided to divide this story up in two parts since it's going to be a little bit longer than the previous "episodes."_

The next morning Harry woke up and showered early before grabbing a quick breakfast and rushing off to work. He was planning on getting his car washed when suddenly he popped a tire out on the highway. "Ah shit." He muttered under his breath before parking it on the side of the road and withdrew his wand. He quickly threw off his seatbelt and slammed the door behind him before pointing his wand down at the tire.

"Inflatus." He said having the tire swell back up to its normal size before he got back in the car and strapped himself back in. Then placing his foot on the brake he pulled it out of park and stepped on the gas pedal, but he had only gone a few inches when he had realized that he was hearing a whistling sound coming out of it. He quickly stepped back on the brake and saw smoke rising out from underneath his hood. "Oh c'mon!" Harry hollered as he quickly put it in park again and tossing his seatbelt off again he climbed back out of the car and slamming the door behind him rushed over to the hood and popped it open.

He waved his hand in front of his face and started to cough as the smoke continued to rise. Then with a rather loud groan he dug his cell phone out of his pocket and started dialing the number for the tow truck. "Uh hey, my name is Harry Snape and my car has just left me stranded in the middle of the highway." He explained.

"I see and what seems to be the trouble?" the man on the other end of the phone asked him.

"Every time I step on the accelerator I keep hearing this whistling noise and there's smoke coming out from underneath the hood." He explained.

"Alright Harry, just tell me where you are and we'll send somebody out to you as soon as we can." The man said as Harry nodded and thanked him.

 _…._

"Hey Harry, are you alright?" Jessie asked him as soon as he walked inside.

"Well yes I _am_ but my car is shot. I'm getting it fixed though, the tow truck just took it away." He explained. "It looks like we'll have to take a different car to the ballpark and the movies tomorrow though if we want to drive. And considering that Hermione doesn't have one yet and Ron's getting new brakes put in, that means that we'll have to use my Dad's." he said.

"Oh yeah he still drives one of those cars from the seventies doesn't he?" she wondered.

"Yeah, a 1971 Datsun. That's nine years before I was even born. I know he wants a new one but right now he's more focused on his money going towards my brothers and sisters and the rest of his family to get one." He said.

"Well, Father's Day is coming up, maybe you can surprise him with one." Jessie suggested as Harry grinned.

"Yeah, maybe I will." He told her.

"Anyway I have some great news about Lucky. Moonshine has accepted him as one of her own draglings so he's finally able to be with a herd." She told him.

"Really? That is great news." He told her.

"David also gave us the task of naming the other draglings and scooping up dragon dung." She told him as Harry made a sickish and disgusted face.

"Yuck! I don't care how much I love dragons, I'll never enjoy scooping up dragon dung." He said as she giggled.

"I don't think that anyone does. However he also said that once we're finished with that we can take Hope and Destiny out for a ride." She told him as a wide grin stretched a crossed his face.

"Now _that_ is more my cup of tea." He said as Jessie giggled again and they both disapparated.

 _…._

"Hey mate what happened to your car?" Ron asked Harry as he came through the front door later that afternoon. "I didn't see you pulling it in the driveway." He added.

"That's because it's getting fixed. First the tire popped off which was easy enough to fix, but then the gas pedal started whistling and it started smoking underneath the hood." Harry explained.

"Wow, sounds like a triple whammy. I'm glad that all my truck needed was new brakes. It sounds like what your car needs in therapy." Ron told him.

"I know, so that means that we'll have to take my dad's car with us tomorrow and his car is just about to kick the bucket any day now." He said before he placing his car keys on top of the counter and turning around to walk down the hallway.

"Hey wait a minute," Ron began. "I just thought of something. What if we got Snape a new car for Father's Day?" he questioned. "I mean even though we don't have summertime jobs we both get paid enough, if we put our salaries together we should have enough." He told her as she nodded at him.

"I think that's a good idea, but we can't tell anybody about it not even Harry. I want it to be a complete surprise to everyone." She told him.

"Yeah," he whispered softly before they exchanged grins and gave each other a high five.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Squabble

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape sat down in the stadium together. "Are you sure that the twins will be alright?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh yeah they'll be fine. They've got Tobey and Eve there with them." Ron assured her with a wave of his hand. "Besides my guess is that they'll probably be watching the game on TV." He said glancing over at Harry who was wearing a blue and yellow baseball cap and his usual cross necklace. "You look good. Just promise me that you'll pray for a win." He told him as Harry laughed.

"God doesn't do things like that. That's considered cheating. Besides, the other team is probably praying for the same thing and He can't answer both prayers." Harry said while chewing his gum before blowing a bubble and popping it between his teeth a few seconds later.

"That's funny, I didn't think there was anything that God couldn't do." Ron said before suddenly getting to his feet. "I'm hungry, does anybody have any idea where the concession stand is?" he questioned but Harry just simply shook his head.

"No, I was eight the last time that I came here." He told him as Ron quickly glanced down at Snape who groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do you really have to get something now? The game's going to start any second." He said but before Ron could answer him Hermione stood up.

"Well if you guys are going I might as well go with you. I need to use the ladies room." She explained as Snape rolled his eyes again.

"Then why didn't you take care of that before we sat down?" he asked her.

"Because I wanted to make sure that we got our seats first." She told him.

"We have tickets Granger nobody is going to steal them away from us!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but I really have to go." She told him.

"Fine!" he spat before he quickly leapt to his feet. "Come on let's go. Harry be sure to keep an eye on the game for me I'll be right back as soon as I'm finished dealing with Bevis and Butthead!" he told him before they turned around and started walking down the steps.

 _…._

"Well that was a good game, but it's too bad that we lost though." Ron said after they got back home and Snape rolled his eyes and groaned.

"It would have been better if we didn't end up missing half of it. I thought the line for the concession stand would never end." He muttered under his breath to Harry who just simply grinned at him.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't _that_ bad. Do you want to play a game of wizard chess now?" he questioned him.

"Sure I'd love to!" Ron exclaimed but Harry quickly shook his head.

"But I wasn't_" he began.

"Do you want to play black or white?" Ron asked him as Harry heaved a heavy sad sigh and turned to glance over at his father.

"White I guess." He mumbled.

"Good, that means you'll get to go first." He told him as Harry breathed another heavy sad sigh while he and his father exchanged solemn looks.

 _…_

After the movie was over Snape quickly entered through the front door and slammed it behind him angrily. A few seconds later Harry followed him. "Dad? Are you alright?" he asked him.

"No I'm not alright Harry! This was supposed to be a fun day just for the two of us! First I missed half of the ballgame, then at the movies Weasley's cell phone rings and he starts talking to one of his idiotic brothers during the film! Not only that but he and Granger wouldn't stop talking to each other, holding hands and making out! That is when their hands weren't full of popcorn!" he snapped before he took a deep breath.

"Look, sometimes I think that we should just get rid of them and hire a couple of apes to help out! They would do a better job than them!" he shouted completely unaware of the fact that Ron and Hermione were standing behind them until he heard the door shut behind them and.

"You don't want us anymore?" Hermione questioned him as he quickly turned over to look at her and gasped feeling his heart begin to shatter when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, I didn't_" he began.

"We're supposed to be one happy family!" she hollered before she burst into tears and quickly hurried back outside as Snape and Ron just stared at each other.

"Do you really want us to leave?" Ron asked him.

"No, of course I don't." Snape told him.

"You lost your temper again didn't you?" Harry questioned him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Look Ron, I'm sorry. It just sort of slipped out. If you find Hermione for me I promise that I'll make it up to both of you." He told him.

"Well alright, I'll try. I can't promise that she'll speak to you again after that though." Ron said before he escaped back out the front door and Snape heaved a heavy sigh and flopped down on the couch as it shut behind him.

"I am such an idiot." He muttered with a shake of his head before Harry followed him into the room and sat down beside him.

"No you're not. You were upset. You made a mistake. You even tried telling them that you didn't mean it." He told him.

"I'll try talking to them again tomorrow after church. Listen Harry, you know I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I just don't think we'll be able to spend time together like we used to. It just isn't worth losing Ron and Hermione as friends. Next to you and your brothers and sisters they're just about the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Snape said as Harry nodded his head.

"I understand." He told him placing his hand on top of his shoulder. "But if you really want them to forgive you then first you should really forgive yourself." He told him as Snape smiled sadly at him.

"Spoken like a true Sunday school teacher. I just don't think that I'll be able to do that though. Not after how hurt Hermione was. I can't forget the tears in her eyes and the look of ultimate betrayal." He said as he took another deep breath and slowly rose to his feet before he turned to walk down the hallway with Harry solemnly watching him.

 **End of Part 1**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Plan

Harry heaved a heavy sigh while he hunched over the paddock to bright and colorful Chinese serpent dragon. It was red and orange with tiny blue wings and swishy red tail so it couldn't fly very far or very high. "Hey Holly," he began as she slithered on the ground towards him. "I'm glad that your wing is healing up." He told her as she sat up and cocked her head at him with uncertainty while reaching her tiny blue claws out towards him and sighing.

Harry reached out his hand and gently stroked her face when suddenly Jessie walked over to him. "Hey stranger, are you alright?" she questioned as Harry quickly drew his hand away and turned to look at her.

"No. I haven't seen Ron and Hermione for days. They weren't even at church on Sunday." He told her.

"Why? I thought that they were your best friends." She said.

"They were, but my guess is that the reason they haven't come over is because they're still mad at my father. They had an argument and my dad feels really bad about it. I just wish that there was something that I could do to help." He said.

"Maybe there is. What do Ron and Hermione love more than anything besides you?" she asked him.

"They both like different things. Ron loves to eat and Hermione loves to read." He told her.

"Well you see then? That's your answer! What if you guys baked a cake for him?" she suggested. "You know without magic. That way he could see how much that they really care about him and how sorry they were for what they did." She said.

"That's not a bad idea actually. I think I'll go over to see them after work. They've been staying back at the burrow since the feud started." He told her.

"That reminds me, how is your car?" she asked him.

"It's in the shop right now. Ron said that I could drive his truck until it got fixed since he got new brakes in it but I apparated here instead. I'm not used to the vehicle stopping suddenly after I put my foot on the brake, I'm used to it slowing down a little bit first." He told her.

"So now what do you want to do? Do you want to go check on Lucky and his new family?" she asked him as he nodded before quickly hopping off of the bottom rail and started following her through the woods.

 _…_

Ron was busy driving down the highway when all of a sudden his cell phone rang. "Hullo?" he quickly answered.

"Hey Ron, it's me Severus. Look, I haven't seen you and Hermione in days and I just want to talk to you." He told him.

"Sorry Snape can't talk right now I'm busy!" Ron exclaimed before quickly hanging up the phone while Hermione looked over at him out of complete shock and horror.

"Ronald!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I was busy driving, besides we're going down to the car dealership remember?" he questioned.

"I know but he's really been wanting to talk to us lately. I think he's been trying to apologize and you didn't have to be so rude about it." She told him.

"Look, as soon as I can I promise that I'll talk to him. But getting him this car is going to show him how much we care about him, as soon as he sees that everything will be alright again." He assured her.

"I sure hope so. I hate it when we fight." She said while Ron put on his brakes and turned onto the exit.

 _….._

That evening after Harry got back home his father was there to greet him at the door. "Hey Harry." He began breathing a heavy sad sigh. "I tried talking to Ron again today but he didn't want to speak to me. Not to say that I don't blame him. I just wish there was something I could do to let him know how sorry I was and that I really do enjoy him and Hermione living here with us." He said.

"Well actually I got busy talking to Jessie today and she suggested that we should bake a cake or something. She was actually referring to baking it for you, but I don't see why we can't bake it for Ron and Hermione instead." Harry told him.

"That is a pretty good idea, but your Mum was the best when it came to baking stuff. I'm not very good at it myself." He admitted when suddenly Eve picked up the remote and turned off the television set before quickly getting to her feet.

"I am. I used to bake with Mum all the time after Harry and Tobey got too old for it. She used to call me her little helper." She boasted with a proud grin while pointing her thumb backwards to her chest as Harry took a deep breath.

"That's what she used to call anyone who baked with her." He told her. "But I'm desperate so you're in." he said.

"Great! Let's get started!" she exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Friends Forever

"Hullo how may I help you?" The car dealer asked Ron and Hermione as soon as they had arrived.

"Uh yeah we're looking for a car." Ron told him.

"Alright, well it's good to know that you're looking for an elephant. Anyway, is there any particular car that you have in mind?" he questioned.

"Well I really don't know. You see we sort of had an argument with this friend of ours, he's actually more of a father figure." Ron told him.

"Oh I see, so you want to try and buy his forgiveness by getting him a new car." The man realized.

"No!" Ron exclaimed indignantly before turning over to look at Hermione. "We're not trying to do that are we Hermione?" he asked her.

"Well, actually I didn't think of it quite like that but now that you put it that way I guess we sort of are." She replied.

"Well I don't really care what your motive is, as long as you have money. That's the only thing I care about." The other man said as Ron narrowed his eyebrows at him and glared.

"Let's just get this over with!" he spat.

"Right this way." The man told them before he started leading them away.

 _…._

"Alright to make the chocolate paradise dream cake we need some phoenix eggs, a half cup of flour, a quarter cup of unicorn milk, a cup of dream powder, and a half cup of water." Eve said while she read off the ingredients. That's when suddenly the telephone rang.

"Alright then, you get out the ingredients while I go ahead and answer the phone." Harry told her before rushing into the living room to go and grab it. "Hullo?" he answered.

"Hey Harry Ron Weasley." The voice on the other line began.

"Ron?" Harry questioned with uncertainty as Snape looked over at him with curiosity. "Where the heck have you been!?" he snapped inside a whisper.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you but Hermione and I are very sorry about what happened and we've been trying to make it up to you and Snape by buying him a new car. We wanted to surprise you with it, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen. I think that this guy thinks that we have sucker written all over our faces because he's trying to cheat us just so he can get more money than the car is already worth." Ron told him.

"You mean that you were trying to do that for us?" Harry inquired before glancing up at his father.

"Well yeah, you're our friends. The best friends that we have in the whole entire world." Ron told him.

"Uh hold on just a second Ron." Harry told him before he set the phone down and looked back up at his father. "Ron just told me that the reason he and Hermione have been avoiding us is because they have been trying to get you a new car." He told him.

"What?" Snape questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"He said that they were doing it because we're their best friends. The best friends that they have in the whole entire world." He continued.

"Weasley actually said that?" Snape asked him still being taken aback as Harry nodded.

"And I've known Ron almost my whole entire life. When he says something like that you know that he really means it and that it's from the heart. The only problem is that the car dealer is giving them a hard time." He explained.

"Oh really?" Snape inquired before withdrawing his wand. "Well we'll just see about that." He told him before he disapparated and Harry quickly glanced up the ceiling.

"Oh Lord please don't let him do anything that he'll regret." He prayed before going back into the kitchen to help Eve bake the cake.

 _…._

"We'll never be able to get Snape a new car _now_." Ron groaned as he and Hermione started walking back out in front of the building.

"Sure we will, it's just that we have to try somewhere else. This guy is an asshole." Hermione told him.

"Man that guy has a heart as cold as stone!" Ron grouched. "If Snape were here he'd know exactly what to say to him!" he spat.

"I sure would." A familiar voice said curtly as Ron and Hermione both whirled around and saw Snape standing behind them.

"Oh hey Snape, listen we're sorry that_" Ron began but he quickly interrupted him.

"It's alright Weasley, Harry just explained everything to me." He interjected. "However, I feel like it is I who should apologize. Listen you both have to know that I didn't mean anything on what I said the other day." He assured them. "It's just that I was really looking forward to spending the day with Harry and then_"

"We sort of got in the way." Ron finished for him while hanging his head guiltily.

"Well yes. But that doesn't excuse my behavior. I completely overreacted. Look you two, I know we don't always get along and we drive each other crazy, but that's what families do. They fight with each other and they can even say things that they don't mean. But that doesn't take away from the fact that underneath it all, they still love each other." Snape told him.

"You mean you still love us?" Ron inquired.

"Weasley, I have practically adopted you and Granger as my own children. Just because it's not in writing doesn't mean that you're not. And there is nothing that you can ever do to change my mind. Once you're part of my family and you earn my love it's official whether you realize it or not. You've always had it and you always will." He told them while smiling warmly at them before he reached out an arm and pulled them close to him inside a tight hug.

"Well, now that we've got the old team back together do you think between the three of us we can outfox the dealer?" Ron questioned him with a grin.

"Need I remind you that I'm a wizard and I'm carrying a wand?" Snape asked him. "But I'll help you only on the condition that you move back in." he told him.

"Hey as long as you continue to cook for us it's a deal." Ron said as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but you really should learn how to do your own cooking." He told him.

"Why should I when I've you and Hermione?" Ron asked as Hermione scowled at him and slapped him upside the head. "Ouch! Hey!" he exclaimed before he started rubbing it and shot an angry glare over at her.

"Ha, ha, serves you right." She teased.

"Oh c'mon you two knuckleheads, let's go." Snape told them with a grin before they broke out of the embrace and followed him back around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Father's Day

 _Alright guys, this story didn't end up being as long as I thought it was going to be so there was no real need to divide it up. I hope you enjoyed it anyway though! I myself thought it was very cute. Here's the last chapter!_

That Sunday everyone got up and ready to go to church. "Alright here's how the schedule is going to go," Snape began as they started walking down the driveway together. "Ron and Hermione since Harry got his car fixed the two of you will ride with him. Then after church Harry will ride with me in my new Mustang and we'll go out to lunch. Then afterwards we'll meet all of you at Mermaid's Lagoon Waterpark. How does that sound?" he asked them.

"Sounds great if we add a slice of that dream cake somewhere in the mix." Ron told him with a grin.

"Honestly Weasley, don't you ever think of anything besides your stomach?" he wondered.

"Besides God you Hermione and the rest of my friends and family, no not really. And I'm telling you guys, the Bible better know what its talking about when it says that there's going to be a feast up in Heaven, otherwise I'm staying a ghost." Ron told them as Harry unlocked his car.

"But ghosts can't eat either. The food would just go right through them." He pointed out.

"Please Harry, leave my digestive system out of this." Ron told him.

"But_" Harry began but Hermione quickly put up her hands and shook her head.

"Don't waste your breath Harry. It's no use arguing with his logic. I mean God knows that I love him, but sometimes I wish that He would have left a manual when it comes to dealing with him as Harry chuckled.

"You and me both." He told her before he ducked his head climbed into the driver's seat while everyone else climbed inside.

 _…_

 _Would you do service for Jesus your King?_

 _There's power in the blood, power in the blood!_

 _Would you live daily His praises to sing?_

 _There's wonderful power in the blood._

 _There is power, power wonder- working power in the blood,.. of the Lamb!_

 _This is power, power wonder-working power in the precious blood of the Lamb!_

"Thank you you may be seated." The pastor began as everyone sat down in their pews. "Now before we do our usual Morning Prayer and I dismiss the children for Sunday school, Harry has a very special Father's Day message for us." He announced as Harry went up to the room and turned to face them.

"Good morning and Happy Father's Day to you. You know the thing is about Father's Day that is a time where we show our father's how much we love and care about them. However I personally think that we should do that every day, and not just to our earthly father but our Heavenly Father as well. I mean He is the reason that we have our dad's in the first place. A lot of times we seem to forget that though. However one person who never ever forgets that is my dad.

Not only does he thank the Lord every night for me and my brothers and sisters, but he also thanks them for two people that aren't his biological or adopted children but he loves them anyway. Now I personally think that that is an excellent mark of a good Christian. Jesus even said that we should love our neighbors as much as we love our self. And let me tell you, he does. He considers them his greatest friends and holds them close to his heart through all the ups and downs.

I know for a fact that he would lay down his life for them or for anyone else that he considers part of his family. Jesus said that we should forgive a man seventy times seven. But my dad is such a great man that he would even forgive you more than that. I personally think that's as close to Jesus as you can possibly get. Because once you ask Him to enter your heart, He's always going to be there for you through both the happy times and the sad times. Because no matter what you are part of His family and He still loves you unconditionally no matter how many times you sin.

And it is due to His sacrifice at the cross that we may one day spend all of eternity with Him. Let us pray." Harry said as everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Heavenly Father we come before you this morning Lord just to thank you for this wonderful day in which you have made. We ask that you forgive us for all of our sins and if there is someone here this morning who does not know you we simply ask that you enter their hearts. For help us to remember that all things are possible through you and you alone.

For you are Father and we are your children. Lead us not into temptation, deliver us from evil and help us always to forgive one another and love each other. Help us always to do the right thing according to your word, so that we may one day enter the Kingdom of Heaven. And last but certainly not least thank you for sending your Son to die for us so that we may have that chance. This we ask in your name, Amen."

 **Next Time; After Harry and Ron officially start their wizard rock band (Trinity) a disagreement causes them to go their separate ways and break up.**


End file.
